Always There
by imtributes
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta que el amor de tu vida está más cerca de lo que piensas? Tessa, quien pensaba que todo estaba perdido y que gracias a tantas tragedias en su vida jamas podria ser completamente feliz, encuentra el amor en su mejor amigo, quien está profundamente enamorada de ella. ONE-SHOT WILL&TESSA


_**Always there.**_

**Sábado, 20 de enero del 2008. **

Vacío.

Quizás Tessa nunca se había detenido a pensar los incontables contextos que se le podían añadir a esa simple palabra. Más que agonía, la menos querida de las emociones, ella sentía vacío.

El pedazo de papel estaba allí, encima del sobre el cual estaba recién destapado, con un violento movimiento cargado de desesperación al leer la firma del remitente. Las palabras escritas en dicho papel no había sido más que razones para reprocharse, lo estúpido que habían sido sus actos, y lo bien que se había sentido en su momento meses atrás.

Tessa pensó que jamás querría volver a leer aquella carta, sin embargo su subconsciente actuó más rápido, y la traicionó como solía hacerlo. La caligrafía era una serie de garabatos sin mucha precisión, pero dibujaban palabras que demostraban exactitud y una gota de agonía.

_"Lo lamento. Quizás sea un poco tarde decir esto. Pero realmente lo lamento. Tengo el presentimiento de que me odias, y te juro, que yo me odio a mí mismo por todo lo que he hecho. Sería en vano decirte que estaba fuera de mis manos, porque estoy seguro que nada de lo que yo pueda decirte cambiará tu opinión acerca de mí. Lo último que me queda es la esperanza de que algún día, el rencor que corre en ti disminuya, aunque estoy pidiendo mucho al desear eso, ya que sé que no lo merezco. Ahora mismo voy saliendo a Londres y sentí que debía escribirte esto antes de marchar. Quiero pensar que quizás sea mejor estar lejos para así no causarte más daño. En lo más sincero de mi corazón, te guardo y te guardaré por siempre, porque nadie se ha merecido ese puesto más que tú aunque no supe como demostrártelo. Me duele irme, pero sé que debo hacerlo, por ti._

_Eres una persona extraordinaria, Tessa. Quisiera ser al menos una milésima de lo que tú eres, o llegarlo a ser algún día. _

_Te desea una vida plena, James."_

Con una frustración que salió de lo más recóndito de su alma, Tessa aventó el papel lo más lejos de ella posible después de haberlo de convertirlo en un bola deforme. La misma chocó contra la pared azul agua de su dormitorio y por supuesto cayó al suelo al instante.

Levantó su celular de la mesa del escritorio que estaba frente a ella y marcó el número sin pensar, como solía hacerlo de tantas veces que lo había hecho y ya se había convertido como en un acto automático.

-¿Sí? -su voz sonó agitada, como si estuviera en ese preciso momento en una competencia de carreras. Tessa ignoró eso por completo.

-¿Estás ocupado? Necesito salir de aquí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -ahora parecía alarmado.

-Nos vemos en Java Jones, ¿sí? –exasperó la morena y colgó. Lo último que necesitaba era explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Will por teléfono.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la chaqueta de jean que estaba guindada de manera descuidada en el borde de la silla y a continuación salió de la casa sin más preámbulos. Decidió ir caminando hasta el café ya que no tenía ganas de conducir su viejo auto y además no quedaba a más de tres cuadras de la casa. En el cielo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y dejaba ver proyecciones de luz naranja, rosa y dorado, coloreando el cielo de una manera espectacular. Tessa se relajó un poco al apreciarlo. Era como una obra de arte que nadie nunca podría igualar. Se lamento no haber llevado su cámara en ese instante, ya que hubiese capturado el momento como solía hacerlo al ver cosas bonitas. La fotografía –como solía pensar- era una de las escazas cosas a las que se le daba bien, de hecho, hacía unos meses la habían contratado un par de veces para unas sesiones fotográficas para una boda y para un acto de graduación. Había recibido buena paga, y eso había hecho sentir orgullosa a Tessa.

Java Jones estaba casi vacío, como solía estarlo los sábados por la tarde. No fue difícil encontrar una mesa al lado del gran ventanal que daba vista hacia las frías calles de Nueva York. Will llegó después de unos minutos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que contrastaba con su pálida piel y debajo una camisa azul cielo que hacían parecer sus ojos más azules. Se sentó en el asiento al frente de Tessa, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro como solía hacerlo cuando estaba ansioso.

-¿Alguna vez le has roto el corazón a alguien? –preguntó ella sin siquiera dejarlo saludarla. Él pareció desconcertado.

-Muchas veces -se encogió de hombros-, ya sabes que suelo rechazar a la gentuza que a menudo ruega casarse conmigo.

Sus intentos de hacerme reír, esta vez fallaron.

-Recibí algo –comentó Tessa, ignorándolo.

-¿Qué es?

-_Jem_.

-¿Recibiste a Jem? -frunció el entrecejo con confusión.

-Una carta, recibí una carta de Jem, Will.

-¿Ha estado mal?

-Se largó a Londres.

-¿De verdad? -por un momento, ella creyó ver miles de emociones bailando en los ojos de Will. Sin embargo, con un ágil movimiento tomó sus pequeñas manos por encima de la mesa. Un gesto que se había vuelto costumbre y peculiarmente tranquilizador por parte de su amigo. Sus dedos eran finos y largos entre los de ella, como los de un pintor o un pianista.- No te preocupes demasiado, no vale la pena.

-Lo sé –ella se estremeció- es sólo que... No sé si habérmelo esperado. Todos sabemos lo cobarde que es, ¿no?

-Yo me lo esperaba.

-No puedo creer lo idiota que fui al perdonarle la primera vez.

-No eres idiota. Él es el idiota.

-Sí, pero…

-Estaba arrepentido, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Will muy serio, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento con tan sólo mirarla- Te dijo que lo estaba.

Sólo asintió.

-Escúchame, _Tess _-su voz era segura-. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, que te quiera, haría algo como eso. No importa lo mucho que se arrepienta, eso no importó cuando volvió a hacer lo mismo. Personas así, entrarán a tu vida, una y otra y otra vez. Intentarán lastimarte, intentarán derrumbarte y acabar con lo que eres. Lo único importante es que sepas quién eres y que estés consciente de que nadie tiene poder sobre ti, más que tú misma. Habrá momentos en los que te costará recordarlo, pero, ¿para qué más estoy yo, que para recordarte lo increíble que eres?

Sus palabras se emitieron de su boca de manera clara y confiada. Will siempre lo hacía. Siempre estaba para ella cuando más necesitaba que estuviese.

-¿Si te pido un abrazo, sería mucho pedir? -susurró simplemente. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Su expresión se suavizó y pareció relajarse. Se sentó a su lado y la acurrucó en sus brazos. Will olía a colonia, humo y jabón, una combinación un poco extraña pero acogedora por la familiaridad.

Olía a Will.

-Gracias -musitó, tan bajito que quizás cualquier otra persona no habría oído.

* * *

**Martes, 14 de febrero del 2008. **

Cocinar no siempre había sido uno de los fuertes de Tessa, eso es seguro. Pero a Jessamine se le daba muy bien las artes culinarias. Había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, -y aún así la hacía parecer como una modelo sacada de alguna revista-, y sacaba del horno la comida con movimientos desinteresados. La casa de _Jessi_ estaba justo como la primera vez que había ido: impecable, muebles de alta gama y cuadros espectaculares adornando las paredes blancas. La cocina era moderna, y todo hacía juego en una bonita combinación de gris, blanco y plateado. El olor a lasaña impregnaba el lugar, haciendo que el estómago de Tessa rugiera.

-Será mejor que alejes esa lasaña de mi camino, no creo que pueda aguantar más -comentó Sophie, una amiga de ambas desde años atrás. Estaba sentada encima del mesón de la cocina mientras devoraba un trozo de pan que Tessa recién había cortado para colocarlos en la mesa.

-¿En dónde están los chicos? –preguntó ella.

-Ya deberían haber llegado -respondió Sophie, agarrando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. Revisó la pantalla y después de un momento volvió a mirar a Tessa- están de camino. Gideon dice que Will estaba tardando años en arreglarse.

-No me sorprende -exclamó Jessamine, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Tessa rió.

Era 14 de febrero. Sí, el día de San Valentín. Las chicas habían planeado una cena para invitar a los chicos, aunque al principio lo veía un poco incómodo, puesto que vendría el novio de Sophie (Gideon) y el de Jessamine (Nate, el hermano de Tessa) y finalmente Will (que había dicho hace unos días que llevaría a una chica "ardiente", según él). Lo que significaba, que Tessa sería la única sin una pareja. No es como si no hubiese pasado antes, porque realmente sí que había sucedido anteriormente; sólo que sus emociones no estaban realmente en... orden, para este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia y disfrutar de la noche.

Minutos después el timbre sonó y ella se ofreció a abrir la puerta. Gideon fue el primero en entrar, tenía el cabello rubio tan radiante como siempre. La saludó con una sonrisa y pasó a la sala. Seguido de su hermano, quien le dio un rápido beso en la frente de modo fraternal como solía hacerlo. Y finalmente Will. A Tessa le sorprendió que no había llevado acompañante.

-Estás preciosa -expresó seductoramente. Ese tipo de comportamientos eran usuales en Will, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba de buen humor. Ella rió al saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y después caminaron juntos a la sala.

-PERO YO QUIERO COMER -se oyó exigir Gideon al llegar a la sala, seguidamente le hizo un puchero a Sophie, quien rodó los ojos jugando.

-No es momento de comer -declaró Jessamine-, primero, la foto.

-Mi amor, ¿no crees que sería mejor si tomamos fotos después de..? -se calló Nate, al ver la expresión de enfado de Jessi- No dije nada.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que te dejas controlar, Nate -se burló Will.

-Será mejor que no te metas conmigo esta noche, Will.

-¿Y por qué no? -lo desafió Will.

-¿Son idiotas o qué? -habló Sophie. Empezaba a repartir los pedazos de lasaña a cada plato mientras Tessa la ayudaba.

-¡Muy bien! -declaró Jessi- ¡hora de lo bueno!

-POR FIN -exclamó Gideon y todos rieron.

La verdad era que la cena había quedado estupenda, y a juzgar por la cara de todos, Tessa creyó que todos pensaban lo mismo. Al finalizar de comer, Sophie propuso ver una peli, y mientras que Tessa ayudaba a Jessamine a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, los demás buscaban qué película ver.

-Quieren ver una dramática y aburrida historia de amor -dramatizó Will, entrando a la cocina con cara de fastidio.

-¡SI! -exclamó Jessamine. La rubia melena le bailaba en la espalda mientras salió casi corriendo para donde estaban los chicos.

-Creo que esperaba un poco más de apoyo -ironizó Will. Tessa rió un poco y le sacó la lengua. Él arqueó una ceja, juguetón.

-¿Qué?

Pareció ser la pregunta equivocada, puesto que sonrió y un segundo después Tessa se dio cuenta de que estaba junto al fregadero y el chorro de agua ya estaba abierto, con una mano de Will mojándose. En cuestión de microsegundos, Will llegó hasta ella y pasaba su mano mojada por toda su cara, ella gritaba y a la vez reía.

-¡WILL SUÉLTAME! -dijo como pudo, Will le hacía cosquillas sin piedad, mientras que la retenía contra el mesón, presionándola para que no tuviese escapatoria.

-Di que soy lindo -exigió, seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No!

-¿Ah, no? -aumentó (como si fuese posible) la intensidad de las cosquillas. Ella podía parar de reír y ya le dolía la panza.

-ESTA BIEN –se rindió- ERES LINDO, YA.

Will se detuvo. Su azul mirada estaba clavada en la gris de ella y una chispa pícara, como sólo Will podía tenerla, bailaba en sus ojos. El cabello negro se le había alborotado aún más que de costumbre. Se veía guapo. Will siempre había sido guapo.

-Ya sé que lo soy -alardeó- sólo quería estar seguro de que tu también estabas consciente de eso.

La morena rodó los ojos. Antes de contestarle, se escucharon aplausos en la puerta de la cocina, y ahí se cuenta de que había olvidado que estaban en la casa de Jessamine.

-Muy bonito -comentó Nate, tenía una extraña mirada en ellos- ¿No piensan venir a ver la película?

-¡Oh! ¡sí! –exclamó Tessa y caminó hasta la sala. Tras ella escuchó a Nate decir algo como "Veo que intentas ser tan obvio" pero como no supo a lo que se refería, lo ignoró.

* * *

**Miércoles, 10 de marzo del 2008. **

-No estoy muy segura de que quiera hacer esto -murmuró Sophie.

La gran máquina se alzaba frente a ellos. El ambiente estaba cargado de emoción y adrenalina. Niños y jóvenes caminaban de aquí para allá con frenesí. Se escuchaban gritos provenientes de los que estaban en la montaña rusa, la cual daba giros rápidos y altas caídas libres. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, probablemente serían como las 7:00pm. Sophie estaba junto a Gideon, quien tenía una mano alrededor de tu cintura, de manera protectora, mientras que la miraba intensamente y con compasión. Ella tenía recogido el cabello negro en una coleta alta, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Sophie siempre había sido muy guapa, y siempre, desde que la conocía, había tenido a mil chicos detrás de ella. Claro que con el caso de Gideon no fue una excepción. Tessa de pronto recordó que él mismo le había confesado que le gustaba su amiga, y Tessa le había ayudado a sorprender a Sophie.

-No pasa nada, no hace falta que subas -la tranquilizó Gideon, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.

-¡No quiero quedar como una gallina! -se quejó y se cruzó de brazos.

-No pasará nada -le dijo Tessa- es completamente seguro. Y divertido.

-¿Y entonces por qué todos gritan? -inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Antes de que Gideon tuviese tiempo para contestar, Will apareció con un enorme algodón de azúcar color rosa en las manos. Estaba sonriente, dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos. Le ofreció a Tessa el algodón.

-¡Gracias!

-No es problema -le guiñó un ojo y miró a Sophie y a Gideon- ¿Sucede algo?

-Sophie no quiere subir -contestó Gideon.

-¿Te da miedo? -le preguntó a Sophie, que parecía estarse enfadando.

-No.

-No tienes que temer y sólo no pienses demasiado -se encogió de hombros, ignorando su respuesta- o puedes quedarte aquí mientras nosotros subimos y lloramos de la diversión.

-No sé si eso... -empezó a decir Gideon y lo interrumpí.

-Will tiene razón, iremos todos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –indicó Tessa con la boca llena de dulce.

-Bueno, está bien -dijo Sophie y suspiró- pero sólo para que dejen de presionarme.

Gideon le ofreció una mano y luego los cuatro se dirigieron a la fila que había para subirse al juego. Tessa saboreó un poco de algodón de azúcar mientras esperaban. Gideon con Sophie primero -ya que parecían tener un momento romántico entre ellos- y Will y Tessa detrás.

-¿Te gusta? -ésta había notado que la azul mirada de Will estaba clavada en ella. Había estado comiendo sin pensar demasiado. Le resultaba un poco curioso lo bueno que eran los algodones de azúcar en los parques de diversiones.

Asintió y él rió bajito.

-¿Quieres un poco? -el accedió y se llevó un poco a la boca. Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-No entiendo cómo te tanto gusta tanto esto.

-Es delicioso.

-Mmhm -la miró. Sus ojos no dejaban de tener el habitual brillo juguetón y algo más.

Después de unos pocos minutos la fila fue avanzando hasta que fue el turno de ellos. Hacía frío, el viento azotaba la cara de Tessa mientras se subían a los asientos de la máquina. Habían pasado al menos unos tres años desde la última vez que Tessa había venido a ese parque. Recordaba haberlo visitado con su papá, Nate y Jem, el día de su cumpleaños. En ese entonces había disfrutado mucho, y se había sentido muy feliz de tenerlos a ambos ella. Y ella aunque quería con todas sus ganas tratar de no sentirse mal por no tenerlos con ella como antes, siempre habría una parte de ella que me recordaría que eso no es cierto.

-No entiendo cómo fue que accedí a esto -se lamentó Sophie una vez más antes de que los chirridos que emitían los rieles por el movimiento, empezaran a silenciar sus voces y la adrenalina los invadiera de pies a cabeza.

Al bajar de la atracción parecían como si los hubieran tirado de un avión con un paracaídas hacia el abismo.

-No estuvo tan mal -dijo Will con indiferencia. De los cuatro, él parecía el más normal, sólo tenía el cabello negro un poco más desordenado y las puntas rizándose en la nuca. Sophie le dedicó una expresión de odio.

-No me siento bien.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Gideon. Parecía sentirse culpable.

-Creo que acaba de aclarar que no se siente bien, _Gigi_ -ironizó Will con una sonrisa.

-Cállate.

-¿Quieres ir al baño, Sophie? –inquirió Tessa preocupada.

-No -negó con la cabeza. La cara se le estaba tornando a un color amarillo pálido- creo que será mejor irme a casa.

-Yo te llevo -dijo Gideon al instante. Un mechón de cabello rubio le caía por los ojos verdes, casi dejándolo sin visión. Tessa constantemente se preguntaba si eso no le molestaba.

Ella y Will se despidieron de Sophie y de Gideon con un abrazo antes de irse. Tessa sentía pesar por su amiga. Sabía que no debía haberla incitado a subirse. Se quedaron viendo como Gideon y Sophie desaparecían entre la multitud.

-Quedamos tú y yo, Gray.

-Ya me estoy cansando un poco de tenerte pegado a mí, Herondale –bromeó ella. Él hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó una mano a su ancho pecho.

-Qué pena, porqué seguiré fastidiándote hasta que tenga que enterrarte.

-¿Insinúas que moriré antes que tú? -levantó una oscura ceja.

-Este hermoso ser no puede morir antes que tú –Tessa lo empujó un poco, él ni pareció notarlo- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Vamos a la casa embrujada!

-Masoquista –sonrió él y le dio un beso rápido en la pálida mejilla de Tessa, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el enorme castillo de color gris envejecido.

Dos horas después.

-Mira el lado bueno, el rosa te queda estupendo -se burló un poco Will, viendo hacia la carretera y con las manos en el volante.

-No es momento de bromas, William.

-Lo siento, Theresa -contestó serio, pero ella sabía que lo hacía apropósito.

-¿Qué demonios le picó a esa niña?

-¿Un mosca?

Tessa no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de las circunstancias. Él rió junto a ella. Hace unos instantes, estaban saliendo de los carritos chocones y una niña que tenía un enorme vaso lleno de smootie de fresa en la mano, se acercó a Tessa y había vaciado el recipiente sobre ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Will había quedado desconcertado, pero no más que Tessa. Unos instantes después, lo que parecía ser la mamá -ya que tenía el mismo color de cabello y de ojos- de la pequeña se acercó a ellos avergonzada y regañó a la niña. Y desde el camino hasta el carro de Will y parte del camino hacia casa, prácticamente se había reído de ella en su cara. Unos minutos más tarde, el auto de Will ya estaba estacionado frente a la pequeña casa de ella. Se despidieron y ella salió del carro. Frente a su puerta se dispuso a buscar sus llaves en su cartera pero no la encontraba. Empezó a preocuparse. Giró su cabeza hacia la calle y seguía allí el auto negro de Will. Caminó de regreso a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó asomándose por la ventanilla.

-¡Perdí mis llaves! –exasperó ella con cara de preocupación.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Will y empezó a revisar en el asiento del copiloto para ver si ella las había dejado allí por accidente– aquí no están tampoco.

-¿Por qué hoy me tiene que pasar todo esto? -se lamentó refiriéndose a la niña aventándole smootie y ahora aquello.

-Sube.

-¿Qué?

-Entra al auto –susurró Will arrugando el entrecejo- Estas congelándote allí.

Ella no había notado que estaba temblando hasta que él se lo dijo. Obedeció y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero otra vez.

-Tranquila, mañana llamaremos a un cerrajero –la tranquilizó.

-¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

-¿Conquistar al mundo? –ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías llevarme a un hotel? –le pidió.

-Lo que ordenes, milady.

Al rato después, cuando llegaron a la lujosa urbanización donde vivía Will, en vez de a un hotel, Tessa frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Olvidaste llevarme al hotel?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

-Te invito a cenar.

-Will, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta –ironizó ella- pero estoy cubierta de smootie.

-Lo sé, y te queda estupendo –afirmó, como si nada.

-Estas de broma.

-Tranquila, también tengo ducha y jabón.

Tessa decidió no seguir protestando, porque estaba segura de que sería en vano. Conocía a Will demasiado, como para tener la certeza de aquello. Al llegar a la casa de Will, ambos se bajaron de su auto y se adentraron a la mansión. Como unos días anteriores desde que ella había venido, la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones de limpieza y orden. Era muy moderna, haciendo parecer a la de Tessa como del siglo pasado. En un lado de la sala estaba la escalera con barandales de cristal, y en el centro un enorme mueble negro frente a un enorme televisor pantalla plana. A decir verdad, esta era la típica casa de alguien adinerado, y Will sí que lo era, pero justamente eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Tessa de él, su humildad. O bueno, con relación a lo material. Will era una persona que parecía no darse cuenta de su fortuna en lo absoluto. Quizás eso era debido a que desde pequeño la había tenido, y después de que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, menos parecía importarle.

-Ven conmigo -tomó la mano de Tessa y la jaló hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba, la dirigió hasta su cuarto.

-Ehm, Will.

-Shhh -la calló sabiendo de repente lo que iba a decir. Su cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado. Su gran cama tendida de manera casi perfecta. Buscó en los cajetines del mueble negro al lado de la cama y sacó de él una toalla blanca. Se la ofreció a Tessa- El baño está por allá. Siéntete cómoda, yo estaré abajo.

-Gracias.

Todo este asunto de bañarse en la casa de Will le parecía estúpido a Tessa, pero realmente quería quitarse la suciedad rosa de ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró al baño del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Un momento después, Tessa ya había sacado toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y se lo había cubierto con la toalla. Justo en ese instante notó que era ilógico colocarme la misma ropa sucia, y deseó otra vez no haber aceptado eso de ducharse en casa de Will.

-¿Will? -gritó desde la puerta del cuarto para que él pudiese escucharla desde abajo. Unos segundos después subió por las escaleras. La miró de arriba abajo y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Intentas seducirme?

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -ladró- ¡No! Te iba a pedir otro favor, si no es mucha molestia…

-¿Quieres tener una noche de pasión conmigo?

-¡WILLIAM HERONDALE!

-Está bien, lo siento.

-¿Puedo meter mi ropa a lavar? -suspiró- Esta toda sucia.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-Pero... -lamió sus labios. _Siempre hacía eso cuando algo le inquietaba_, pensó de pronto Tessa- Te prestaré algo para que uses, ¿quieres?

-Sí, estaría estupendo. Gracias otra vez.

-No es problema, Tess.

Minutos más tarde Tessa estaba sentada en uno de los banquitos frente al mesón de la cocina viendo como Will preparaba lo que él hacía llamar "su famosa pasta a la carbonara".

-Aprende de un verdadero Chef, querida mía -alardeó mientras cortaba ágilmente una cebolla en pequeños trozos.

-Todo el mundo sabe hacer esa pasta –ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo el mundo es grandioso como yo? ¿O guapo? ¿O talentoso y extremadamente bueno en lo que hace? –inquirió él.

-Oh, por favor -soltó un bufido- y espera, ¿qué tiene que ver lo "guapo que eres" con las habilidades culinarias?

-Me alegra que reconozcas una vez más lo atractivo que soy -sonrió de lado.

-Concéntrate en cocinar.

-Señor, sí, señor.

* * *

**Domingo, 21 de abril del 2008. **

¿Por qué razón los domingos son los días que más pesados le parecían a Tessa? Nunca hay nada bueno en la televisión y casi todos eran nublados y lluviosos. En su estante no había nada nuevo que leer, todos los libros los había releído al menos un par de veces cada uno. Había revisado por internet las películas que estaban dando en el cine, y nada le llamaba la atención. Como cada domingo.

Su pequeña casa se encontraba a dos cuadras de Brooklyn, donde vivían las personas más humildes de NY. Desde pequeña, había vivido en Nueva York, -_y no podía haber otro lugar mejor que aquel_\- había pensado Tessa. Recordaba a su madre, amante de la ciudad como ella, comentarle a su padre en las salidas familiares, cuánto le gustaba que estuvieran allí. Por supuesto que Tessa sabía perfectamente que su padre no pensaba lo mismo, podía notársele a leguas el desacuerdo con su esposa en ese punto. Claro que él nunca lo había manifestado libremente, no hasta después que la mamá de Tessa murió, dejando a todos devastados. O mejor dicho, a ella y a su padre. Nate, su hermano, no había reaccionado a su muerte de la misma manera, aunque Tessa recordaba haberlo visto llorar una sola vez, en su funeral. Esa fue la última vez. El papa de Tessa le había dicho que él era fuerte y que todos reaccionan a algunas cosas de manera distinta. Todo esto ocurrió cuando Tessa tenía 16 años de edad y Nate 18. Dos años después, su papá murió de un infarto.

Sin lugar a dudas habían sido momentos difíciles, por los cuales Tessa nunca hubiese querido haber pasado. Como era evidente, extrañaba a sus padres más que a nada, y muchas veces deseaba retroceder el tiempo y de alguna manera cambiar todo lo ocurrido, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Al pasar de los años, había ido al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus padres unas cuantas veces junto a su hermano, las otras veces había ido ella sola.

Generalmente, Tessa solía ir al cementerio los domingos por la mañana, pero ese día había ido al mediodía. Se había encontrado con las calles de Nueva York pobladas como siempre, aunque el tiempo no era el más agradable. Al llegar a casa no sabía que haría en todo el día. A veces odiaba no tener clases, ya que eso al menos la mantendría ocupada…

El timbre sonó alarmante, y despejó a Tessa de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su cama a regañadientes, camino hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Entonces fue cuando todo se derrumbó.

-Tessa –pronunció con cuidado. En sus ojos verdes había inseguridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Tessa dejo salir esas tres palabras claramente aunque casi con dificultad. Le costaba mantenerle la mirada sin querer darle un puñetazo.

-Se que no me quieres aquí –empezó Jem y aspiró- pero necesito… necesito hablar…

-Pues yo no quiero hablar, James.

-Y lo entiendo –se apresuró a decir. Parecía temer que Tessa le cerrara la puerta en la cara, y para ella resultaba tentador- Ya sé que no merezco ni siquiera que me hables, lo entiendo, pero necesito explicarme.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Largarte otra vez para Londres y antes dejarme una carta? –ironizó Tessa. Tenía los ojos llameantes- No, ya es suficiente. Vete, James.

-Pero Tessa…

-Creo que ha dejado claro que te largues –dijo Will detrás de Jem que aparentemente acababa de aparecer. Tessa dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y casi se asustó ante la apariencia de Will, quien tenía la cara dura como piedra y a juzgar por sus puños apretados parecía estarse conteniendo de arrastrar él mismo a Jem, lejos. Jem se giró en redondo.

-¿Y me lo dices tú, imbécil?

-Que gracioso oírte decirme imbécil, cuando el único basura aquí eres tu –Will soltó una risa amarga-. Tienes dos opciones, o te largas o hago que te largues. La segunda me gusta más, ¿tú qué dices?

-¿Y se supone que debo irme porque lo dices tú?

Will se encogió de hombros y cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia Jem, Tessa rápidamente se puso entre los dos y miró a Jem seriamente.

-Vete, Jem, lo digo en serio.

Jem la miró y luego a Will, en sus ojos había un destello de dolor y a la vez arrepentimiento. Se alejó por la calle, antes de lanzarle una mirada dura a Will, quien tenía una expresión irónica y dura en su rostro. Tessa no dijo nada, simplemente entró a la casa y Will la siguió.

-¿Qué demonios hacia ese idiota aquí? –preguntó él molesto, a espaldas de Tessa, quien se giró inmediatamente y lo encaró, quedando una mínima distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Planeabas matarlo en plena calle?

-¿Y ahora me dirás que no se lo merece?

-¡No es el caso, Will! –replicó Tessa, alzando la voz.

-¡Pues entonces dime cual es, porque yo no lo sé! –alzó la voz él también- ¿Acaso quieres volver con él? ¿Es eso?

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Tessa frunció el ceño, enfadada- ¿En serio quieres sacar ese tema ahora?

-Solo contéstame, Theresa –suspiró Will fuertemente mirando a sus pies, su voz era dura.

-¿Pero por qué diablos tengo que contestar eso? ¿Acaso importa? –Tessa se estaba enfadando aún más.

-¡Por supuesto que importa! –subió la mirada hasta la de ella- ¡A mí me importa!

-¿PERO POR QUE TE IMPORTARIA?

-¡PORQUE TE AMO JODER, TE AMO! –gritó Will, mirándola fijamente con ojos encendidos y la cara roja de la furia y desesperación- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO VES?

Tessa se quedó sin palabras. El pecho de Will subía y bajaba rápidamente, y su aliento rozaba el rostro de Tessa. Él, quien parecía estarse dando cuenta de sus palabras ya dichas, observó a Tessa con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido por unos segundos en silencio hasta darse media vuelta y posteriormente salir por la puerta principal. Tessa se había quedado al menos unos cuantos minutos analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir y el corazón palpitando en su pecho con ganas de salir.

"_-¡Porque te amo joder, te amo…!_"

* * *

**Lunes, 22 de abril del 2008.**

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? –inquirió Jessamine, acomodándose en el sillón blanco de su habitación.

-Creo que ya he dicho que no, unas cuantas veces antes –dijo Tessa.

-Era algo casi obvio, Tessa –argumentó Sophie, quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Jessi.

-¿Casi? –ironizó la rubia.

-¿Es que acaso todos lo sabían menos yo? –suspiró Tessa. Caminando de un lado a otro.

-Al parecer.

-¿Y por qué no me habían dicho nada?

-¡No nos correspondía a nosotras decírtelo! –se defendió Jessi.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? –preguntó Sophie.

-No. ¿Debería llamarlo?

-¡No! –exclamó Jessamine- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué no?

-A ver, ¿Qué le dirías? –dijo Sophie. Tessa se quedó pensando un poco.

-Oh.

-Sí, "Oh".

-¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer? ¿No hablarle más nunca? ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Solo ha pasado un día, Tessa, ya volverá a hablarte.

-¡Pero no me puedo quedar sentada esperado a que él lo haga!

Sophie y Jessamine intercambiaron una mirada.

-Los hombres necesitan tiempo – explicó la rubia-, para procesarlo.

-¿Procesar qué?

-Que tú no lo amas.

Algo dio un vuelco dentro del pecho de Tessa. Tan fuerte que casi le resultaba doloroso. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Realmente había sido tan estúpida como para no notarlo? Quizás una pequeña parte de ella, sabía que siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos de Will hacia ella. Quizás esa pequeña parte se había vuelto más grande al pasar de los años y ella no se había dado cuenta. En ese momento, Tessa se sintió como si alguien le hubiese quitado una venda de los ojos que había tenido por durante mucho tiempo, tapándole la realidad.

Recordaba a Will siendo amable con ella desde el principio. Siempre había estado allí para ella cuando había pasado todo el asunto de sus padres. Había sido Will quien había soportado sus sollozos por las noches, había sido él quien trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a toda costa en momentos como aquellos. Aunque también recordaba al Will mujeriego y desentendido de su alrededor. Tessa sabía perfectamente que Will demostraba sarcasmo y desinterés cuando algo le inquietaba, y había sido la falta de sus padres lo que le hacían comportarse de esa manera.

Recordaba también la discordia que Will mantenía desde el principio con Jem. Tessa siempre había pensado que se trataba nada más que celos fraternales, como si Will fuese su hermano mayor y ella la hermana pequeña que necesitaba protección.

Ahora entendía todo y eso la estaba comiendo por dentro.

* * *

**Martes, 23 de abril del 2008.**

Que ironía. Realmente, que ironía.

De algún modo, Tessa podía entender a Jem en ese punto. Decirle algo realmente importante a alguien que te importa era difícil. Más que difícil, era duro. Y escribir una carta, resultaba un poco más sencillo. Le había costado un mundo escribir esas palabras en el papel. Había borrado muchas veces y también cambiado de papel y vuelto a empezar varias veces más. Se maldijo por ser tan cobarde.

El papel estaba cuidadosamente doblado encima del escritorio de su habitación, con el nombre de Will escrito en el centro. Tessa había armado un plan perfecto, y era conducir hasta la casa de Will, dejar la carta encima de la alfombra frente a su puerta, y salir corriendo como la cobarde que era. Lo había repasado varias veces camino a la urbanización de Will, segura de sí misma. O al menos, segura de que funcionaria salir escapando para evitar encontrárselo.

Eran las 6:00pm y hacia frío. El cielo estaba pintado con tonalidades rosas y naranjas, _justo como le gustaba a mama_, pensó Tessa. La carta reposaba en el asiento del copiloto, y Tessa casi sentía como se burlaba de ella, como si pudiese ser posible. Llegó a la urbanización con un suspiro y al estacionarse al frente de la gran mansión de los Herondale, el corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho angustiado. El auto de Will estaba estacionado justo al frente donde ella acababa de estacionar el suyo.

Tessa suspiró y agarró la carta con una mano temblorosa. Salió del auto y el frio viento le soplo la cara, causándole escalofríos. Caminó a paso débil hasta el porche, y luego apresuró el paso hasta llegar hasta la puerta. Se quedó estancada allí por unos segundos. Bajó la mirada hasta la carta en sus manos y se maldijo a sí misma una vez más en ese día. Sin querer pensarlo dos veces porque sabía que se arrepentiría, colocó un dedo en el timbre de la casa y suavemente lo apretó. El corazón le latía a mil por segundo.

Se abrió la puerta revelando a una mujer de unos 40 años de edad con un delantal amarrado a su cintura y con una mancha marrón en él. Juliet, la señora de servicio que trabaja en la casa de Will.

-¡Señorita Theresa! –exclamó sorprendida y algo alegre la señora de cabellos rojos- ¡Que sorpresa!

-Hola Juliet –la saludó Tessa, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa creíble- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Bien, señorita, bien! –sonrió alegre. Bajó la mirada hasta la carta que tenia sostenida Tessa en sus manos- ¿Necesita que le entregue eso al Sr. Will?

-¿Eh? –se le aceleró el corazón a Tessa- ¡No!

-¿Y entonces…?

-¿Se encuentra Will aquí? –la cortó Tessa, con un poco de desesperación.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Se encuentra en la cocina haciendo brownies.

En otras circunstancias, Tessa se habría reído un poco de ternura.

La señora la invitó a pasar y ella obedeció. Tessa sabía perfectamente el camino hasta la cocina, de tantas veces que había estado en esa casa, así que caminó sola sin la compañía de Juliet, quien al parecer se había ido hacia la sala con una escoba en la mano.

Y entonces lo vioo, y el mundo le empezaba a dar vueltas.

Llevaba el cabello negro revuelto como siempre, una camisa blanca y estaba serio, mientras ágilmente batía una mezcla de color marrón en un gran bowl de vidrio. No pareció notar la presencia de Tessa hasta después de unos segundos, que subió su azul mirada y Tessa captó algo diferente en ellos. Ya no estaba ese habitual brillo en ellos. Will se le quedo mirando por unos instantes, un poco perplejo. Dejó de batir al instante.

-¿Tessa? –pronunció con cuidado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Will…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto él.

-Me preguntaba… si podríamos hablar.

A Tessa le impresionaba que le salieran las palabras.

-No es necesario –dijo, como si nada.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sé lo que dirás. No estoy de humor para oírlo.

Empezó a batir otra vez, casi ignorando la presencia de Tessa.

-Will, es que yo…

-Tessa… No.

Will pronunció esas palabras más como una súplica que como una advertencia. O al menos así le había parecido a Tessa. Sabía que debía irse, dejarlo tranquilo y hacerle caso a las chicas para que él pensara. Sabía que había sido un error entrar a su casa y pretender que él la comprendería y quisiera hablar para aclarar las cosas. Sabía que estaba actuando como estúpida. Sin embargo, justo antes de decidir darse la vuelta para marcharse, algo en ella se encendió, y no le importó nada más que aquel momento. Caminó con precisión hasta Will, le quitó el batidor de sus manos y lo deposito en el mesón. El se le quedo mirando, desconcertado.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Solo escúchame, ¿bien?

Él no contestó, y Tessa se aprovechó de eso.

-Ya sé que soy una idiota, ¿está bien? –comenzó- ¡Ya lo sé! Sé que he estado tan increíblemente distraída como para no darme cuenta de algo tan importante. Siento no haber entendido las indirectas. Siento ser la última persona en la tierra en darme cuenta. Pero ahora entiendo Will, lo entiendo. Todos estos años no has hecho más que protegerme, que _estar siempre ahí para mí _cuando más te he necesitado, y hacerme reír en todo momento. Y lo has hecho sin pedirme nada a cambio, nada. Y eso me hace sentir como una estúpida, ¿sabes? Y es que lo soy, pero no puedo cambiarlo. Y te juro, que cuando me dijiste que me querías, lo único que pude sentir fue el amor que tenia hacia ti, y que siempre ha estado allí con ganas de salir. Estos días fueron eternos, eso te lo puedo jurar. En lo único que pensaba era en venir a hablar contigo, en decirte lo mucho que lo siento. Lo lament…

Él la besó, cortando sus palabras. Al principio con desesperación y con ansias, como si ambos hubiesen esperado aquello desde hace mucho tiempo. Y de cierta manera, así había sido. Las manos de Will sostenían a Tessa por la cintura, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en el cabello de Will. Este pareció suspirar en su boca, como sintiendo alivio. Tessa pudo sentir la ternura de Will, recorriéndole el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Poco a poco, los labios de él se movían con más lentitud en los de ella, disfrutando cada segundo, con intensidad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como el de ella, en una misma armonía.

-No eres idiota, _Tess _–gruñó Will contra los labios de ella al cabo de unos segundos.

-Mmhm.

Will rió un poco. Se separaron unos milímetros y se miraron a los ojos. Will ahora tenía los ojos brillantes, y eso le provocó un vuelvo al corazón de Tessa. El llevó una mano al rostro de ella y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Theresa Gray?

-Suena más bonito, cuando no lo dices gritando –bromeó Tessa. Él dejo escapar una risita.

-Lo siento, no pretendía que la primera vez que le dijera te amo a una mujer, sería tan rudo.

-¿Soy la primera?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Un poco.

-No he amado a nadie más Tess –le aseguró, con ojos sinceros- solo a ti.

Tessa sonrió.

-Excepto claro, a mi oso de peluche que tengo desde que era niño. Ese oso es genial. –Tessa le dio un pequeño empujón por el pecho riendo. Él ni pareció notarlo. Bajó la mirada al piso, donde Tessa sin darse cuenta, había dejado caer la carta que le había escrito a Will horas antes.

-¿Y eso?

Tessa se apresuró a recoger la carta y la rompió.

-Nada.

-¿Planeabas decirme todo en una carta? –Will arqueó una ceja, adivinando.

-No…

Will rió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

**Viernes, 13 de junio del 2008.**

-¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores.

Tessa se despidió de Jem con la mano antes de que este caminara en dirección opuesta. Ella de pronto sentía que un enorme peso se le quitaba de su cuerpo. Había decidido hablar con Jem, y fue una decisión que le había tomado tiempo en meditar y por supuesto, explicársela a Will. Al principio no había aceptado, pero después a regañadientes accedió, con la condición de que él mismo la llevara y la buscara, como si tuviese miedo de que Jem la secuestrara y se la llevara lejos hasta Inglaterra. Tessa no protestó, porque ella estaba consciente que tan sólo hecho de él aceptando aquello le había costado trabajo.

Jem y ella habían hablado como por unos treinta minutos, mientras que él explicaba los motivos de su repentina mudanza y el por qué le había dicho en una carta y no en persona. "Tenía miedo." Le había escuchado decir pero ella no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Miedo de ella? ¿Acaso lo iba a regañar porque tenía que irse a Londres por trabajo? En fin, Tessa decidió que era mejor no ser enemigos ni que hubiese rencores, porque a pesar de todos los malos ratos que vivió por causa de su relación, Jem realmente –en su tiempo- la había hecho feliz.

Las ramas de los arboles bailaban en el aire por el viento, dejando caer algunas hojas por el movimiento. El Central Park casi siempre estaba poco poblado. Algunas veces había uno que otro niño por ahí jugando, o personas haciendo ejercicio. Ese día no era la excepción. Tessa se dirigió hasta la salida del parque, donde la esperaba Will recostado de un árbol con la cabeza gacha y su teléfono en mano. Ella sonrió automáticamente.

-¿Deprimido?

Will alzó la mirada y sonrió en respuesta.

-Sólo cuando no estás conmigo.

-¿Tardé mucho?

-Fue una eternidad –dramatizó él.

-Exagerado –rodó los ojos. Él le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Está todo en orden –lo tranquilizó- me pidió disculpas.

-¿No intentó nada?

-¡Will! –se quejó ella.

-Está bien, está bien. Me alegro que ya estés mejor.

-Lo estoy –le sonrió y empezaron a caminar por la acera. La gente pasando a su alrededor como olas incontrolables.

-¿Qué te parecería ir al Java Jones? –inquirió Will tomándole la mano- Como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Viejos tiempos? Fuimos la semana pasada.

-Arruinas mi dramatismo.

Y entonces, Tessa se dio cuenta de que toda su vida se estaba preguntando cómo se sentiría la felicidad, la sensación de plenitud y el amor. Siempre había pensado que era algo lejano o que estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero en ese momento, descubrió que todo eso estuvo siempre con ella, a su lado acompañándola y haciéndola feliz. Ella se detuvo de pronto y Will la imitó. Tessa le agarró el rostro con sus manos y lo besó. De pronto no le importaba que estuviesen en plena calle. Ella sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, tanto como era necesario respirar.

-Me encantaría.


End file.
